


Sweet Head

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Community: seasonofkink, Dildos, Edging, Fingering, Humiliation, In the Dark, Kissing, M/M, Sex Toys, Teeth, Thrill, Tongues, body fluids, concealed spaces, in secret, mouths, obscenity, prose poetry, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Noel wouldn’t let his exotic sandwich go uneaten, even if it meant giving Alex the blow job of his life, hidden away in plain sight, where anyone might see them if they just opened a door.





	Sweet Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'obscenity' for seasonofkink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> Gods, it took me so long to settle on an idea to write for this prompt, but I did it. It's done. The pattern of the poem is based on [this number sequence](https://oeis.org/A079084), bc I am a nerd.

It was dark  
  
There were hands  
  
Where was he?  
  
He didn’t know  
  
Except for Noel breathing in his ear  
  
Except for Noel keeping close to him  
  
“Time to finish my sandwich”  
  
“You think I can resist?”  
  
“I wouldn’t want to lose”  
  
“That bread smells so good”  
  
Then hands, unbuttoning his shirt, stripping him down, removing his armour, hands slipping deep, slipping close, slipping tight around  
  
Alex, breathless, yet responsive, keen, unsure he was brave enough, so soon after – they were still at the house  
  
Still could be found, still could be seen, if they found   
  
He made no sound as Noel whispered to him, bit him  
  
Bit his ear  
  
Bit the bread still tied  
  
Keen to devour, keen to consume him, keen to take all he needed from him after dancing, stripping off for him as he, did his best to be exotic for him  
  
Even though so much of it made him uncomfortable, made him feel awkward, it wasn’t his skill, it wasn’t his desire, but Noel egged him on, encouraged him to dance for him before he knew  
  
What the real task would be, and what it would ask of him, and Alex wondered unsure  
  
If Noel would want to consume him, to eat him like this, where his hands were now tugging him hard down below as he kissed him hard, breathed in, Alex found himself enjoying what Noel was doing  
  
What if they were caught? What if someone found them? What if they saw how much Noel was giving to the task, to eat his bready creation, devour Alex anyway, with no one watching, so he could  
  
Push him back, lick him, squeeze him  
  
Take him in hand, suck him slowly  
  
Take him into his mouth, tongue darting  
  
Alex gasped, certain only of the wall, of being silent, of not being loud, as Noel licked  
  
He flinched, he breathed, he closed his eyes, head back, lost in pleasure as Noel kissed him  
  
Tender affection, and intense arousal both, Alex afraid of being caught, he had  
  
Not sought permission, Noel merely took his hand as they left  
  
The room, left the crew, left the cameras behind, and Alex didn’t see where they were going until Noel  
  
Pulled him into the darkness, a room he did not recognise, slammed against a wall, kissed hard, hands wandering  
  
And all Alex wanted to do was give in to it  
  
Give into him, give into Noel, give into the gift of being given pleasure, give into being wanted, being loved, being _fucked_ , being  
  
Taken into secret places with others around, being obscene with his master, when no one was looking, being able to pleasure him, and   
  
Get fucked, pushed down, held in place  
  
Faintly there were voices, faintly the noises of the house, of the others, of who was still here, who   
  
Could secretly find them, could find where they were hiding, could listen at the door, could discover what Alex was giving into as Noel knelt between his legs, his mouth closing tightly around him as he tasted all of him, his mouth bringing joy, bringing pleasure, bringing bliss, in a way he had never even thought possible with him, he had not thought of Noel wanting him in this way, and yet, here he was desired, he was wanted  
  
Alex did not know what to do with that thought, he was not sure at all, no one wanted him like that, did they? Nobody wanted him, none but Greg. Why was Noel here? Was he just doing this to finish the task? Was he just here to make sure he ate all his sandwich? Was he even going to tell, was this even going to get out? Would the whole world know that this had happened to him?   
  
Or would that be the whole point of the thing? Were there cameras watching? Was this part of the plan? Had his master set this up, so Alex would be subjected to more humiliation than he knew what to do with?   
  
That he could think of these things, that he could even imagine, the intensity of emotions that would come from deep within if that was the point, to humiliate  
  
His boy, to make sure the whole world knew he was capable of fucking someone like Noel, where he might get caught, sequestered in a room, with others around  
  
Having sex in the house with one of the contestants, risking everything together  
  
If they were ever discovered, though Alex was sure Noel’s intentions were clear  
  
But the pleasure of it all overtook his fears, for a moment he loved the feeling of doing something so bad that his master would definitely punish him if he ever found out, because this was definitely worse than the buckets, and the money he’d taken from Al, but perhaps that didn’t matter, perhaps Greg didn’t need to know that Noel had been very thorough in completing the task and his mouth was so skilled and so eager to bring him to climax, to make sure he swallowed him all, so he could say he ate him  
  
But perhaps this would be their shared little secret – his thoughts were interrupted by Noel sucking hard on his cock, his hands gently cupping his balls, squeezing tight with his mouth, his tongue moving all over him, Alex gasped, jerked his hips, held on for dear life as the pleasure swelled in him, it overwhelmed him as he stood there and submitted entirely to Noel’s hands, and his mouth took him all in, he had never experienced anything like it, and when Noel started humming, started sending vibrations through him, his skin prickled, he shivered, “Oh, fucking god”  
  
Noel licked the whole length of him, so slowly it hurt  
  
Alex’s fingers tangled in his dark hair, pulled him close, needed to feel him, enclose him, chase down all the pleasure he’d promised, he could think of nothing he wanted more now than to come inside that beautiful mouth that now tasted him completely, so eager to swallow everything from him, as he  
  
Slowly began to slip a finger around to press against his anus, asking to enter, and Alex breathed “yes”, all he could say as a finger slipped inside him then, then another, stretching him, playing with him, as his cock was devoured, he couldn’t think for breathing, he could not think at all  
  
Alex felt himself cradled, he felt himself penetrated, swallowed, devoured, sucked dry from Noel’s efforts, his hands just bringing  
  
More pleasure than he had thought possible, how was it that Noel wanted to give this rare gift to him now? Why him?  
  
What had he done to have earnt this from him? Was it just the task? Was that all that this was? Was he   
  
Just finishing a sandwich, just like the task said to do, eating all  
  
That he could, eating all he could manage, as fast as  
  
But he was not counting, there was no time, Alex had  
  
No sense at all how much time was passing, and Noel did not seem to be much in a rush, he had teased him now so long he was desperate, he could feel his hands squeezing him down, making him settle, as he  
  
Delayed his pleasure, he spent so much time just sucking his balls, softly caressing him for hours, his tongue sliding tight across that slit, “Oh god”, the breath taken from him, Alex melting in his hands, as Noel tore him apart, as he  
  
Shivered, breathed in, tried to hold back, tried to hold on  
  
Noel was working him hard, he tried not to come before he was ready, Noel had planned  
  
So much of this, which couldn’t be possible, there was no way he could have known about what the tasks were, there was no way he could have known what he’d have to do, this had to be spontaneous, unless Noel just really desired all this, taking him apart in the house, Alex knew Greg would hate it if he ever found out, he would never allow such obscenity in his house without his permission, but as Noel tongued him again, made him shiver with pleasure, he suddenly didn’t care what his master thought about anything, he was being brave, he was losing himself in all of this pleasure that Noel was offering, was giving to him, in this dark little room, with so many people nearby, who might hear them, be listening at the door, and yet, Alex  
  
Found it hit all his humiliation triggers, he knew this was wrong, but he was so into it, he had given in entirely to Noel’s delicate hands, he had dived into his own purely selfish desires, giving himself permission to just let go, to enjoy this experience as it would never happen again, to take on the thrill of being found being so dirty, so filthy in his master’s house, with so many still there, he could still hear their voices, he could still sense them there, there were footsteps, and laughter, and then he was distracted by Noel slipping something quite cold and thin up his arse, though from where he had brought it, Alex dared not guess, though the way he began thrusting it send him all kinds of mad, and those hands they kept working him  
  
Building his pleasure, then cutting him short, edging him so close and yet so far away as he toyed with his body, with his cock, with his mind, as his tongue swirled all over the head, fingers gently caressing the skin on his thighs, soft kisses on his balls, torments all over as he squeezed his cock hard, whispered, “Steady on, don’t ruin it,” hushed him, kept thrusting that dildo inside  
  
Alex squirmed, silently cried out, as all those little nibbles descended, his teeth gently, so gently, pulling on his hot skin, the pain was as arousing as his mouth as he took him all in again, pushed his cock as far back as it would go, and the sensation of him touching the back of his throat was more than his mind could handle, before his hands were back, stroking  
  
There was a moment when the dildo took over, he had  
  
No idea it could feel that wonderful to have something like that move  
  
And for a brief moment, he wondered if Noel would fuck him, would bend him over and thrust inside him, would take him like the bitch that he was, he would push him down, and hold him down, and chase his own pleasure, and make Alex wait for his own meal to end, when Noel would swallow him whole, take him into his mouth, as he finished his task once and for all. He almost asked, but Noel seemed to understand, perhaps part of his plan, but the way it happened was such a blur to him, in darkness, to be turned around, to be pressed hard against a wall, as someone else pushed inside him, someone who wasn’t Greg, who held his hips tightly, who whispered filth in his ear, who threatened to laugh, to expose them for what they were doing, to dare to make Alex laugh, or scream, or make a sound, or gasp  
  
To expose how easily it had been to make Alex give in to temptation, to fuck in the house while so many were still there, when it didn’t make sense, when they weren’t alone, when there was work to be done, when he knew he’d be asked about his absence when he emerged, and he wasn’t sure what on earth he would say, except all he knew then was deep bliss and peace as Noel fucked him hard and fast, and Alex was so scared at what would be next, as Noel lingered just a little, thrust hard, kissed him roughly and turned him around, where his mouth soon returned to his aching cock, to suck him hard as he brought him closer to climax, made him quiver with expectation, with the teasing of being so close and yet so far away, as his hands returned to his cock, to his balls, to begin to entice him  
  
To bring him closer to orgasm, to finally allow him the pleasure he’d teased him with, to use that sweet tongue all over his groin, to eat him whole, to devour his soul, to finally make him feel alright about what he was doing, that this was okay, that he wouldn’t be found, that he wouldn’t be caught, that all he had to do was lean back and let Noel do his work, as he brought him finally, he let him finally explode  
  
And all Alex did was grasp onto him tightly as the pleasure rocked through him, as he gasped at the sensation of coming straight into his mouth, of Noel licking him dry, sucking every last ounce of semen from him, as if he’d waited all day, had starved himself specially, just to take all this in, to devour the Taskmaster’s assistant in the house, in the dark, bringing out the obscenity, “You always wanted to do this, Alex,” Noel's first words to him  
  
After sucking him dry, after devouring him whole, after cleaning him up with his tongue, after spending so long tasting him, licking him, biting down hard on his skin  
  
And Alex could find no real voice to protest, because he felt so damn good after all Noel had done, and the pay off for being so humiliated was greater    
  
Than he could ever have imagined as he heard footsteps outside, heard a whisper, and Noel pressing a finger over his lips, whispering, hushing him, stroking him slowly as he came down, as he closed Alex’s hand over his own cock, encouraging him to stroke him, to bring him the same pleasure, to kneel down for him, to take   
  
That cock into his mouth, the one that had fucked him, the one that now tasted so sweet to him, as he imagined how much it would hurt if he was ever caught doing this, of being reduced to a whore, good for nothing but this, of being pushed back as Noel came all over him, sticky and hot  
  
Leaving Alex curled up on the ground, smelling so much of sex, knowing he needed to go out there, of not knowing whether   
  
He could dare face them after so much of a thrill, being taken aside in darkness, to be fucked, brought to such unspeakable  
  
Bliss


End file.
